


Wishing hand

by Kionalove



Series: Marvel AU's [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Bruce Banner Has Issues, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, First Time, Gen, Hentai, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Family, Protective Pack, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has Issues, Touch-Starved, Touching, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove
Summary: There is no escaping Jaspers grasp, not if you touch his hand. The avengers didn't know this and it was only a matter of time before the sorcerer supreme was to get involved as well.Can they break the Curse? Or will they forever be doomed to love, need, and want Jasper for the rest of their lives?





	1. The Crash

Our boiling hips collide, bubbling with so much potential. Countless hands traced the curves and bumps on my skin, each pair distinctly different from the other, each belonging to a person. I could remember the sweet plush lips on my own, shy and gently asking for permission. And the large muscles that assaulted my sight, they bulged and stretched in front of me. I was marveled by how they moved so gracefully. The only thing going through my mind was a saying i had heard others my age say, once a hoe always a hoe. My brows furrowed but as time went on my conscious blurred away into the scenery with a buzz. All senses slipped my grasp and next thing I know it's morning like usual.

Or at least as usual as it could've been with six men softly snoozing in my room smothering me with the immense amount of heat, sweat and what i hoped not to be semen, maybe even urine. My face laid against something soft and fuzzy brown. Wait, what is that thing in between my. . ? I shifted my legs and a loud huff could be heard from the one I had been laying on.

Clumsy I shifted into a sitting position forcing the strangely soft rod deeper into me. Rubbing my eyes, my daze had final disappeared enough for me to realize what had happened. Memeories of the drunken night flooded my mind. There was sex. So much sex. With me being the main appetizer. That means the thing inside me isn't - heat spread across my face but I didn't have much time to reflect when a buzz on the drawer caught my attention. Reaching over I took the phone in hand in the process pulling the man's hips along.

My heart must've skipped a beat when I saw the caller ID. It was Auntie. I swiftly answered the call, a excuse just about ready to come tumbling out when she cut me off. "No. Before you say anything I want you to know that I don't care about what happened last night. All i want to know is if you're safe, you here me?" She said in her high pitched womanly voice.

"Yes Auntie, I'm safe." I answered. "Good. Now I've called to let you know that last night I had you driven to New York." My eyes widened. What in the world is this woman thinking!? "And that your days of being homeschooled is over. From now you'll be going to a proper school which might I add starts in a tommarow." She stated as if the situation wasn't weird enough. "Auntie, I swear to god, if this is because you want some 'grand-babies' trust me this ain't the way to go." I grumbled.

All i heard was a devilish laugh before she bid me farewell. I threw the phone across the room earning me a satisfied thump as I thought about the trouble I had gotten myself in. It was just yesterday I was living in my comfy mansion, eating chocolate and caramel without a care in the world. Now I'm living here. In a - Wait, where exactly am I? I looked around the room. It was barren except for the wooden drawer beside the bed and black sleek lamp on top of it, including a pair of aqua colored eyes that stared back at mine.

I was startled when I noticed them. They came from one of the men to my right. He was settled comfortably under a large thick blanket covering his torso. He had little white wisps of hair each out of place on the side of both temples and touch of a slightly golden-brown goatee plaster on his face. If I do recall he goes by the name Stephen. Stephen Strange.

The moment i breathed his name his hand cupped mine. "You ok?" He yawned, not quite worryingly but at the same time showing interest. Chilling the ache of the immense amount of stress away with just a couple of words.

I remeber now. Why I had went after him during that party. He had been standing alone watching the moon with wistful eyes, a cloud of mystery shrouding him like a cloak. He wasn't lonely but somehow I knew he'd enjoy the company. That he needed it. And well, with me being drunk I had grabbed his hand and after that it'd seem as though he'd been trapped under a spell. I smirked and laid back down, still on top the man and still impaled.

Maybe my stay won't be all bad. . . If he stays.


	2. Figure It Out

They had all awoken but not in the way I had hoped for. Steve was sitting on the corner of the bed, head buried in his hands and I could tell Bruce would be doing the same thing if it wasn't for the fact that he was stuck inside of me. "Steve, get over it. We have to go." Said Tony as he walked out of the bathroom, no towel. At all. His arc reactor was the brightest thing in the room, blue and gleaming in the dim lighting. "Our clothes are missing and I don't suppose the kid knows where they are." Tony stated glaring towards me.

"Hey, I have no idea where they are and by the way, this kid has a name." I snapped. Tony huffed shaking his head. "Tony's right though, we have to leave before Fury notices were gone or else he'll be grilling our asses when we get back." Says Clint as he entered the room. He threw a bottle of baby oil towards Thor. "Use this to get Kent free." With one firm hand Thor was able to part my legs enough to get a clear view. Looking down I was surprised of what I saw. He was pretty soft but still large enough to stretch me to my absolute limit. Making my pucker a deep shade of red. 

Thors hand touched the union between us, there was no more stretch and I was firmly clamped down. There was no way to use lubrication to help fix this. Stephen crawled beside Thor and absolute shock lined his features. "Well that's a first." Stephen remarked. That's all it took for Bruce to press for more. He couldn't see what was going on below and he wasn't waiting. "W-what's wrong?" He stuttered, a hand already ascending downward. As soon as he felt it he was rubbing where his penis met my anus, I hissed and I could tell he felt it too. The way sensations threatened to pile up on each other. "It's rare for such a thing to happen. By the looks of it you might have Penis Captivus." The neurosurgeon rambled.

For a moment there was silence, dead, a void in a place sound was once welcomed. It wasn't as if Bruce was going to die or that he attracted a disease but I could see how concerned they'd all gotten. "Is there any way for them to get. . . Unhooked?" Steve asked. Stephen breathed a sigh and got up to walk to the bathroom. "Unless any of you have a muscle relaxant of some kind they're going to be trapped like that for hours." Before they got quiet again Tony spoke, "Later I'll get the relaxant but how about we figure a way out." 

Knowing they wouldn't be able to resolve this by interrogating me they began searching the building. Tony and Steve left to go downstairs while Clint was attempting to call someone on my phone. Of course, I didn't need to mention the obvious fact that stephen went for a shower. As for Thor? Well, he was captured by my roaming hands. I didn't mean to start touching him but he was close enough and convenient for me to pet. I mean, who knew I could get so handsy. His head was settled on my lap, eyes closed and a broad smile plastered on his face. As I combed my small hand through his hair he huffed, easing his muscles under my palm. I traced my fingers downward, lingering at the long scar that crossed from his shoulder to hip bone until stopping completely at the pubic hair. Just like almost everything about him it was wild and messy, fuzzy like a overgrown bush.

Hesitantly I searched his face for any opposition but by the looks of it Thor enjoyed the touching. So once again I had trailed down but this time eagerly, brushing through the tangled locks of hair wantonly until finally reaching - the tapping of feet on the wooden floor boards instantly took priority and jerked my hand away. Thankfully I did, Tony came in wearing a black suit that was just a tad bit less stylish than the one on that drunken night. "Our ride's here, come on." He said. Tony set down a couple of suits on the bed and a bottle of pills called 'Valero'.

"Take one of the pills and it should start working in a minute." Bruce instantly reached over bending me in the process. Suddenly i could hear mumbling and the click of pictures being taken and foot steps creeping up the stairs. "Shit, the press is here." Tony cursed. He stepped out of the room swiftly closing the door behind him.

"Is this normal?" I ask. "If you're talking about the whole sex thing then no." Said Clint as he set down the phone. "No, the people that are trespassing at the moment." Clint chuckled shaking his head. "You have no idea."

> Clearly. . .


End file.
